Battle against the badgers (BS)
|place=The lake territories |result=Clan victory |side1=ThunderClan & ShadowClan |side2=Badgers |leaders1=*Bramblestar , Rowanstar |leaders2=*Lead badger |forces1=*Bramblestar's ThunderClan patrol *Rowanstar's ShadowClan patrol |forces2=*Several badgers *Large lead badger |casual1=*Dustpelt }} The '''battle against the badgers' took place in Bramblestar's Storm, when ThunderClan helps ShadowClan fight badgers that are in their new post-storm hunting grounds. It fulfills the "when water meets blood" prophecy. Summary Premise :Rowanstar is ShadowClan's new leader, since Blackstar died in the Great Storm. Every Clan is struggling to deal with the aftermath, and most of ShadowClan's territory is underwater. Tawnypelt informs Bramblestar about her Clan's troubles with kittypets, requesting assistance against her leader's wishes. When Bramblestar formally offers to help, Rowanstar turns him down and gets angry with Tawnypelt for sharing their weaknesses. She defends that she'll always be willing to ask her brother for help, but the ThunderClan cats are sent away. Rowanstar struggles to keep his Clan moving forwards as they shelter in a temporary camp, with badgers threatening their new hunting grounds. Overview :When Bramblestar goes to investigate badger scent, his patrol finds an abandoned battle scene soaked with blood. Tawnypelt spots ThunderClan cats and greets her brother, explaining how much ShadowClan is suffering, and asks for help. Bramblestar meets Yellowfang in a dream, who tells him that blood can bring strength. Though the majority of his Clan disagrees, Bramblestar announces that ThunderClan will aid ShadowClan in defeating the badgers. ThunderClan starts to prepare, and he meets with Tawnypelt to learn when the attack will be, and promises to be there. Bramblestar rallies his Clan together, and goes to the battle scene, ordering his cats to attack. Rowanstar says they didn't ask for help, but Bramblestar retorts that they've got it. Bramblestar and Jessy are chased by a badger, and lure it to ShadowClan's border stream. They jump onto a sunken stump which keeps them above water, but the badger can't follow and gets swept downstream. Both return to the others, and he realizes this battle has fulfilled the prophecy of water and blood. When, ShadowClan leaves, Rowanstar thanks them for the help, but notes that they didn't ask for it. Description A plea for help :When fresh badger scent is found, Bramblestar goes to investigate. His patrol finds an abandoned battle scene soaked with blood, and spot a battered ShadowClan patrol in the distance. Bramblestar concludes that this must've been where they fought and retreated. Tawnypelt sees ThunderClan cats and greets her brother, explaining how much ShadowClan is suffering. She asks for help to fight the badgers, though her leader disagrees. Bramblestar's meets Yellowfang in a dream, who tells him that blood can bring strength. Clan leader's word is law :Bramblestar calls a meeting with his deputy, medicine cats, and senior warriors, reporting the situation with the badgers. He goes once more to check on them, and Squirrelflight pledges her support to the leader. Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting, announcing that ThunderClan will help ShadowClan with the badgers if they're not driven out in a quarter moon. Almost every cat disagrees, not seeing why fighting ShadowClan's battles is beneficial to the Clan. Squirrelflight and Jessy defend him, and Bramblestar struggles to stay calm and remind himself that a Clan leader's word is law. He insists that ThunderClan will fight, and doesn't leave room for argument. Preparing to fight :Squirrelflight breaks up cats into battle practice patrols, and Bramblestar joins with Brackenfur. They work together to teach their apprentices how to fight effectively against badgers, using Ivypool's advice about ruthless fighting. He returns to camp to check on the other patrols, and learns they've done well. Two days later, the leader finds Tawnypelt while on patrol, and she informs him of ShadowClan's attack plan in a few days. Bramblestar promises they'll be there, and informs Squirrelflight of this. Confronting the badgers :Bramblestar rallies his Clan together, and then sets out with his chosen cats to fight the badgers. They race to the clearing and find that ShadowClan has already begun to attack, and the ThunderClan leader orders his warriors to do the same. Rowanstar says they didn't ask for help, but Bramblestar retorts that they've got it. He sinks his claws into a badger, driving it away, and then turns to watch his Clanmates fight. The leader thinks they'll win, but spots Tawnypelt about to be killed by a badger. Squirrelflight rescues her, and Bramblestar leaps back into battle. A perfect strategy :Bramblestar and Jessy are chased by a badger and race into the forest. The kittypet thinks she remembers a place where they can cross the stream, even though it's flooded. They lure the badger to ShadowClan's border stream, and jump onto a sunken stump which keeps them above water. However, the badger tries to follow, but lands in the water and gets swept downstream. They return to find Dustpelt dying, and Bramblestar says goodbye. He and Tawnypelt reunite, and he realizes that this battle has fulfilled the prophecy of water and blood. ShadowClan leaves, with Rowanstar thanking them for the help, but noting that they didn't ask for it. Deaths as a result of the battle *Dustpelt Characters Bramblestar :Bramblestar is ThunderClan's leader and has received a prophecy, which states, "when water meets blood, blood will rise." When his patrol goes to investigate badger scent, they find an abandoned battle scene soaked with blood. Tawnypelt explains what happened and asks them for help. Bramblestar meets Yellowfang in a dream, who tells him that blood can bring strength. Though the majority of his Clan disagrees, Bramblestar announces that ThunderClan will aid ShadowClan in defeating the badgers. He meets with Tawnypelt to learn when the attack will be, and rallies his Clan to attack on the appointed day. Rowanstar says they didn't ask for help, but he retorts that they've got it. Bramblestar and Jessy are chased by a badger, and lure it to ShadowClan's border stream. They jump onto a sunken stump, but the badger gets swept downstream when it tries to follow. He realizes that this battle has fulfilled the prophecy of water and blood. Tawnypelt :Tawnypelt is Bramblestar's sister, as well as a warrior of ShadowClan. She seeks out her brother's help with her Clan's troubles with kittypets, despite her leader's wishes. When Bramblestar formally offers to help, Rowanstar turns him down and gets angry with Tawnypelt for sharing their weaknesses. She defends that she'll always be willing to ask her brother for help, but the ThunderClan cats are sent away. While investigating badger scent, Tawnypelt meets Bramblestar's patrol in the forest and explains what happened, asking them for help. Though the majority of his Clan disagrees, Bramblestar agrees to help ShadowClan, and meets with Tawnypelt to learn when the attack will be. On the appointed day, the ThunderClan leader sticks to his promise and brings cats to help the other Clan. After the battle, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt reunite, and he realizes that this battle has fulfilled the prophecy of water and blood due to their kinship. Rowanstar :Rowanstar is ShadowClan's new leader, since Blackstar died in the Great Storm. He tries his best to deal with the aftermath, as most of his Clan's territory is underwater. Rowanstar declines Bramblestar's offer of help for dealing with kittypets, and isn't happy Tawnypelt told her brother. However, he continues to struggle to keep his Clan moving forwards as they shelter in a temporary camp, with badgers threatening their new hunting grounds. Tawnypelt asks for and receives Bramblestar's help with the badgers, and tells him about Rowanstar's attack plan. The ThunderClan leader rallies his Clan together and goes to the battle scene, ordering his cats to attack. Rowanstar says they didn't ask for help, but Bramblestar retorts that they've got it. When the battle ends and the badgers are defeated, Rowanstar thanks the ThunderClan leader for their help, but warns him to stop interfering. Jessy :Jessy is a kittypet who is sheltering in ThunderClan due to her housefolk leaving during the Great Storm. When Bramblestar announces that he's going to help ShadowClan, she and Squirrelflight are his only supporters. During the battle, she and Bramblestar are chased by a badger, and the kittypet thinks she remembers a place where they can cross the stream. Together, they lure the badger to ShadowClan's border stream, and jump onto a sunken stump which keeps them above water while the badger is swept downstream. Characters that took part in the battle ThunderClan *Lionblaze *Dustpelt *Dovewing *Poppyfrost *Squirrelflight *Cloudtail *Blossomfall *Rosepetal *Berrynose *Mousewhisker *Jessy *Frankie *Ivypool *Snowpaw *Lilypaw *Bumblestripe *Spiderleg *Brightheart }} ShadowClan *Owlclaw *Ferretclaw *Pinenose *Stoatfur *Scorchfur *Tawnypelt *Crowfrost *Tigerheart *Two ShadowClan apprentices *Pouncetail }} Badgers *Large lead badger }} Quotes See also *''Bramblestar's Storm'' *Badger Notes and references Category:Events Category:Battles